Payback
by Faith the Slayer
Summary: After paying a visit to Angel and Co., Faith comes back to Sunnydale again to stir up some more trouble. Violence and some language.


"Payback" a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction by Jessica Cormier  
  
*Pan in on the Summers' House to the inside dining room. Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce are having dinner. Buffy pushes some peas around and stares at her plate. *  
  
Dawn: And then Ricky totally blew her off. It was so funny.  
  
Joyce: Well I don't think it was funny. That was really mean.  
  
Dawn: Well.... She deserved it!  
  
*Joyce starts to get frustrated at Dawn*  
  
Joyce: She was just aski- *Buffy looks up and interrupts*  
  
Buffy: Mom. Stop. *She looks back down at her plate*  
  
Joyce: Oh come on honey, what's wrong?  
  
Buffy: Nothing... I just- I need to patrol and unwind.  
  
*Buffy quickly gets up and grabs her coat off a chair*  
  
Joyce: But you didn't even touch your dinner.  
  
Dawn: Yeah, all you did was fondle the peas.  
  
Buffy: Shut up Dawn. I'm going. I'll eat later.  
  
*Buffy heads toward the door after putting on her jacket*  
  
Joyce: Be careful.  
  
*Buffy opens the door while looking back toward the dining room, *  
  
Buffy: Always! *She turns her head back to outside and sees Faith standing in the doorway. *  
  
Faith: Hey girlfriend Buffy: Faith. Faith: You remember me! Just thought I'd stop by and ya know, say hello. Buffy: I Didn't think you'd come back. Thought you had all you "fun" already. Faith: Funny thing about fun B, you can never have enough. Especially when it's cut short. Buffy: You stay away from my family and me. We're done. *Starts to shut the door; Faith pushes it back open. * Faith: Done? No, I don't think so. There's more fun to come. *Faith starts walking away and disappears in the dark as Buffy stands motionless in the doorway.* Buffy: Mom! *Buffy slams the door and heads toward the dining room meeting Joyce halfway. * Joyce: Buffy? What's going on? Buffy: Pack some clothes, you and Dawn have to leave. It's not safe. Joyce: Why? What's going on? Who was at the- Buffy: It's Faith. *Joyce heads back to the dining room* Joyce: Dawn, pack some clothes we have to go. Now. Dawn: Wha-What's going on? Where are we going? *Buffy walks in* Buffy: You're going to Spike's. Dawn: Okay! *Dawn gets out of her seat and quickly runs up the stairs. * *Joyce and Buffy look at each other. * *Buffy walks over to the phone; dials. * Buffy: Willow? .  
  
*Cut to Spike's crypt. Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce walk in. Spike is drinking a cup of blood; he looks up* Spike: What's this then? *Dawn walks around and looks at stuff* Buffy: I need you to watch them. There's trouble, I don't want them in any danger.  
  
Spike: Sure, right, no problem. What's goin' on? Buffy: Faith is back. Spike: I'll keep them safe. You just watch out for yourself you hear? Buffy: I'll be at Giles'. *She turns to Joyce and Dawn* Don't leave, for anything. *Buffy turns around and leaves**Dawn turns to Spike* Dawn: So, *smiles* Got any stories?  
  
*Cut to the Scoobies at Giles house sitting on the couch. * Anya: So.What do we do now? I mean you couldn't stop her the first few times and for all we know she could be one of us. Buffy: Anya- *Anya quickly turns to Xander and grabs him by the shoulders* Anya: Xander! Did she get you?! Get out of my boyfriend you murderous psychopath! *Shakes him by the shoulders* *Xander grabs Anya, Anya stops shaking him, he looks at her* Xander: Anya, I'm me. Don't worry. Willow: Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're safe from that at least. *Giles sighs and takes off his glasses* Giles: We're going to need a plan. She's not going to be holding anything back. Buffy: My mom and Dawn are with Spike. They should be safe. Giles: Uh yes-yes, good thinking. Willow, you can help us out by trying to find out if she's staying at any motels and such. Xander- Xander: I'll go check out the bar, ask if anyone's seen her around. Giles: Right then. Anya: I'll go with Xander. It's not safe; he shouldn't go alone you know. Buffy: Ok, good. You guys get to work on that. I'm going to patrol; maybe I'll spot her. Willow: Well Buffy, maybe you shouldn't go alone. I don't think I need to tell you Faith is dangerous. What if she gets you? You should go with Giles, just in case. Giles: Willow has a point. You can't take her by yourself. Buffy: I've been training remember? I can handle it. I'm not going to risk your life too. *Camera moves back to the outside window looking in* Buffy: Everyone takes a weapon, preferably pointy? *Everyone gets up**Camera moves slowly to the left. Faith is there; looking in* Faith: Giles is right B. This time anything goes.  
  
*Fade into Spike's crypt* Spike: So then he has me cornered *Dawn is sitting listening to Spike attentively* So I look around me and there's nothing to fight with. So I give him a good one to the jaw *Spike makes a punching motion* He's stunned for a few moments so I put myself behind him. Right then he turns around and I say, 'Never touch a blokes smokes.' And bam! *Spike claps his hands together and Dawn jumps* I snapped his- *Cut to Joyce, who gives him a look* Spike: I uh, snapped his weapon, threw it at his feet and walked away as he stood there in fear. Dawn: Wait. You didn't say he had a weapon. Spike: Yeah I did. Dawn: No. You didn't. *Spike gets up and walks over to the T/V* Spike: *clears his throat* You want to watch the tele? *He turns on the T/V* I think The Simpsons is on.  
  
*Cut to Willow and Giles at Giles' House. Willow is on her laptop, Giles is watching. Willow is worried* Willow: Do you think she'll be okay? Giles: I don't know. All I know is she shouldn't be out there by herself. *Close-up of Giles for a few seconds. * Cut to Xander and Anya in a demon bar. Xander is talking to a demon. * Xander: Sure you haven't seen her? About this high, dark hair, kinda hot? Anya: *Hits Xander in the arm* Xander! Xander: What?! I meant hot as in angry. Like a hothead! *Anya gives him a look* Demon: Haven't seen her but if I did she'd be dead. *Takes a sip of his drink* Just like you two should be for showing your ugly human faces here. *He turns his head and looks at them* *Xander backs away slowly with a fake smile* *Anya gives an insulted look at being called an ugly human* Xander: Um, okay. Well, thanks for your time! Let's go honey. *They head to the door*  
  
*Cut to Buffy fighting a vamp in a small park* *She blocks a punch, flips him by the arm, and stakes him in the back with a stick* *She dusts herself off and starts walking* Faith: Been practicin' huh B? *Buffy stops and quickly looks around. Faith takes a few steps and comes out of the shadows; Buffy spots her* Faith: You guys were always having your little meetings. You should talk to Giles about getting some curtains or something, ya know? *She smiles and takes a few steps towards Buffy* Buffy: You know this ends here. Faith: Count on it. *Close-up of Buffy, then Faith* Faith: Let's rock 'n roll. *Faith charges at Buffy and throws a right punch. Buffy dodges it and lands a left hook onto Faith's jaw. Faith rubs her jaw and Buffy goes for another punch; Faith blocks it and grabs her arm. Faith lands a punch to Buffy's stomach. Buffy stumbles backwards. Faith does a high kick, Buffy ducks, loses her balance and falls backwards. Faith comes over and goes to kick Buffy in the side; Buffy catches Faith's foot before it has a chance to hit her and twists it so Faith loses her balance. Buffy quickly gets up and Faith regains her balance. They both get into fighting stances. Faith takes the back of her hand and wipes some off her lip and looks at it* Buffy: What's the matter? *Faith looks up* Buffy: Not scared of a little blood are you? *Faith licks the blood off her lip* Faith: Nope. *She says, as Buffy is charging toward her. Faith doesn't move and remains in her stance. Buffy does a sweep kick and Faith jumps to avoid it. Faith spins around and lands a right punch on Buffy's cheek. Buffy lands a mid- kick into Faith's stomach and Faith steps back but doesn't stumble. Faith comes up to Buffy again and starts throwing a couple punches. Buffy steps back to avoid the punches and backs into a tree. Just as Faith lunges at her with a punch, she moves to the right, goes behind Faith, and bands her head onto the tree.  
  
Faith turns around, grabs Buffy and pushes her into the tree. Faith gives Buffy a right hook and Buffy falls to the ground. Faith disappears. Buffy slowly gets up leaning on the tree. She takes a few steps forward and looks for Faith.* Buffy: What's with the hiding? I thought we were going to finish this. *Faith comes out from behind the tree; Buffy turns around and Faith hits her in the head with a large branch. Buffy struggles to get up* Faith: We are. *Shot of Faith swinging the branch. Cut to black*  
  
*Fade into Xander and Anya walking down the street* *Anya sighs* Anya: 7 Demon bars in one night. Xander: Yeah, I'm never going to get the smell of Yak pee out of my clothes now. *Points to a wet spot on his shirt* Anya: It's not that bad. They say once you've had Yak you'll never go back. *Xander stops and looks at her* Xander: You scare me sometimes. *They continue walking* Anya: Well. This has certainly been a boring uneventful night. *There's a long silence as they walk* Anya: Let's go back to your place and have sex. Xander: Okay. *They walk off*  
  
*Cut to Giles and Willow* Willow: Nothing. I don't think she plans on sticking around anyways. I could just try a- *Giles gives her a look* Willow: I have to Giles. Buffy's in some real danger. *Giles sighs* Giles: Your right. I'll get the supplies for the locater spell.  
  
*Cut to Faith sitting with her hand on her chin for a few seconds and then she picks her head up and grins* Faith: For someone who's used to plenty of beatings, ya sure do take your time waking up. *Faith stands up and walks forward and Buffy is sitting tied to a chair with a gash on her forehead* *Buffy lifts her head up* Buffy: For someone who's lost plenty of times you think you'd have learned your lesson by now. *Faith smirks as she walks past Buffy and pushes her head to the side. Faith walks into another room* *Buffy looks around; things are blurry at first but then come into focus. She's in an abandoned building. She starts struggling to get up but her arms and legs are tightly secured with rope. Footsteps can be heard, Buffy stops struggling and Faith comes back into the room* Faith: Comfortable I hope? Buffy: The tie-me-up gag is old Faith. Why don't you just do it already and spare me from having to listen to your "mom never loved me" speeches. Faith: 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness.' It's Chosen One, not two. I'd have it made right now if you just stayed dead. So, I wanna see you suffer. Buffy: Oh, so killing innocent people is having it ma- Faith: No one's innocent, B. You of all people should know that by now. Anyways, I didn't bring you here to chat. Buffy: Thank goodness.  
  
*Faith takes red and black lighter out of her pocket* Faith: I saved this from my little Wesley encounter, knew I'd get to use it again sometime. Plus, I like red and black *She smiles* Buffy: You were in L.A.? Faith: Oh yeah. What? - Your honey Angel didn't give you the scoop? *Buffy gives her an angry look* Faith: I paid "Angel Investigations" a little visit. Got to see the old gang. *Faith starts walking around the room* Faith: Gave Cordy a nice hello, had some fun with Angel, and took Wesley out for a nice dinner by candlelight. Well, at least I was going to have some candlelight *She clicks the lighter on* but soul-boy had to come and ruin the fun. *The lighter clicks off* So, I split. *She walks back over in front of Buffy* Buffy: I can see why no one wants to be your friend. You make a lousy date. Faith: Awww I'm hurt B. I though we were friends. *Buffy rolls her eyes* Buffy: Please just make it stop. Are you done yapping yet? *Faith punches her* Faith: Yep. Here's a little something I got from a big bully in the alley.  
  
*She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a large dagger* Faith: I saw it and just knew you'd love it. *She grins*  
  
*Cut to Spike's crypt* Willow: I don't know what went wrong. Joyce: Well she is my daughter. Dawn: Maybe you mixed up the ingredients or something. Tell us exactly how you did the spell. Don't leave out anything. Joyce: Dawn. *Spike walks over to them* Giles: We have to try again. Spike: You idiot. There's no time for that. *Spike picks up his leather coat and puts it on* Spike: I'll find 'em myself. You two stay here and watch them. *He looks at Dawn and Joyce* Willow: Be careful. *Spike leaves*  
  
*Cut to Xander and Anya in Giles' living room* Anya: No one's here. Maybe Faith got them. Xander: Where could they be. Anya: Well. we're all alone. Let's make some love. Xander: Right here?! Anya: Sure why not, the place is empty. Xander: Because-ew! This is Giles' house! It's.Giles! Anya: But he has a really nice couch. Xander: No! It's just- wrong! Okay, we're going out to find them. *He grabs her by the arm and they head for the door*  
  
*Cut to Faith* *Faith sighs* Faith: You know, your right. I should just skip the shallow cuts torture bit and just get to the point. *Faith takes the dagger and stabs Buffy in the thigh and Buffy cringes. Faith takes the knife out and then takes the lighter out of her pocket* Faith: Kind of disappointed thought you were a screamer. *She clicks the lighter on and holds the flame under the knife blade* Faith: Or maybe you're just holding back. Buffy: I'd say I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not really caring right now. My friends should be here any minute. Faith: 'Friends.' Slayers don't need friends. That's what makes you weaker than me. Even with your friends you'll always be alone. And you know that too. Buffy: If I didn't have friends I wouldn't even be alive now. Faith: Yeah, that's the problem. *She clicks the lighter off and puts it back in her pocket* Faith: I'll have to do something about them when I'm done here. *She walks closer to Buffy and grins* Buffy: You ever touch them and I will end you. Faith: Really now? Let's see you end this. *She takes the burning hot knife and puts it against the left side of Buffy's neck. Buffy doesn't flinch and clenches her jaw looking straight at Faith. The knife quickly cools and Faith puts it back in her pocket. She pulls up a chair next to Buffy, sits on it and puts her feet up on Buffy's thigh. Buffy cringes and turns her head away from Faith* Faith: Oops, sorry about that. *She crosses her arms and just looks at Buffy for a few moments and sighs* Faith: I'm just not getting any fun out of this. *Buffy turns her head and looks down at Faith's black shoes* Faith: Ever think how things would be if I never killed that guy? Between us maybe? Buffy: Probably be dead. If you weren't in that coma I wouldn't have known how to kill the mayor. So I guess it was supposed to be like this. Faith: How did you know how to kill him anyways? Buffy: You. After Angel-.When I was unconscious in the hospital I had a dream. You were in it and you told me to play on his human weakness, which was you. *Faith takes her feet off Buffy's legs* Faith: Hmm. In my dreams you're always trying to gut me but in yours I give you info on how to beat the big bad. I actually helped you. Me. Buffy: Well if it makes you feel any better I had a dream where you tried to drown me once. *Buffy glanced at Faith expecting a smirk to come across her face but to her surprise Faith made no expression and was just staring at Buffy's knife wound. Faith gets up and walks over in front of Buffy. She takes the dagger out of her pocket and sharply touches under Buffy's chin with the tip. Buffy closes her eyes fearing the final blow. Faith takes the tip off her chin and lays her left hand on Buffy's right wrist. Buffy opens her eyes and looks down at the sight of Faith cutting the rope. They look each other in the eyes as the rope falls to the floor. Faith starts cutting the rope on Buffy's left wrist. Buffy lifts her arms and rubs her wrist as Faith cuts the rope on her ankles* Faith: I just. I wanted-  
  
*Someone breaking through the window interrupts faith; Spike. Faith quickly turns around* Buffy: Spike! N- Spike: Don't worry Buffy; I've come to get you. *Close-up shot of Spike looking all heroic*  
  
*Cut to Spike's crypt door. The door opens as Xander and Anya walk in* Xander: Hey guys. Did we miss anything? *Cut to Xander sitting down with Anya standing next to him. Willow and Giles also there. Dawn and Joyce are watching T/V* Xander: Why all the worry-faces then? I'm sure Faith can't take a slayer and a vampire. Just. relax? Heh. Anya: Wait.Spike did what again? Willow: He went to find Faith and Buffy. Anya: And.what's he going to do when he finds them? Willow: Beat the crap out of Fait-Oh no- Giles: The chip! *Dawn walks over to them* Xander: We are so dumb! Dawn: Well. there's no way you're gonna find them now. Giles: She's right. And we don't have the supplies here for another locator sp- *Cut to Willow, head down and chanting a spell* Willow: I command the shrouded sea. I blend the mist, I mix the light to- Help.Me.See *She lifts her head up quickly and her eyes glow with an orange mist* Willow: *out of breath* I see.I see her. Giles: Who? Is it Buffy? *Cut to Buffy's point of view* Willow: Faith. *Cut to willow close-up. The color in her eyes fading. Xander's voice is distant* Xander: Can you see where they are? *Cut back to Buffy's point of view. The camera quickly moves forward, out the broken window, turns around, and shows the building. Cut back to Willow. She blinks and the orange disappears. She looks at Giles* Willow: I know where they are.  
  
*Cut to Faith* Faith: Um. We were kind of in the middle of something here. Spike: Oh, right. You want me to come back and kick your ass later then? *The smell of blood activates Spike's game face and he charges toward Faith. They block each other's punches. Faith slashes at him with her knife. Spike catches her arm and punches her in the face. He suddenly lets go of her arm and yells in pain holding his head. Faith punches him and grabs him by the neck, right hand ready with the knife to stake him* Buffy: Faith no! He's a friend! *Faith looks back at Buffy* Faith: He's a vampire! *She turns back to Spike* Buffy: He can't hurt anyone he has a chip! Spike: Yeah, don't you think you'd be dead now if I could hurt people?  
  
*Faith let's Spike go and turns back to Buffy. Spike changes back to his human face* Faith: A chip? What does a snack food have to do with kill- oh. A computer chip.right. I get it. *Spike walks over to Buffy bumping shoulders with Faith as he passed* Faith: your lucky I was feeling all repenty. What did you plan on doing anyways? Yell at me to death? Buffy: Yeah, what the hell were you thinking? We could have both been killed! Spike: I guess I wasn't. thinking. Faith: All that peroxide must have seeped into his brain. Spike: Can you walk? Buffy: Not sure. Spike: Here. *He helps her up from the chair with her arm on his shoulder. Faith quickly walks over to them* Faith: Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. I wasn't done with what I had to say. *Buffy looks up at her* Buffy: Uh, can we talk later? Kinda bleeding here. Faith: Oh! -Oh yeah. Sorry about that *Faith puts the knife into her pocket and goes to help Buffy* Spike: I got her *Spike and Faith look at each other and Faith stops* Faith: Yeah.okay. Hey B, I need some time to think about things. You mind if I go for a while and then meet where you want? Buffy: If you think that's what you need. You can go by my house when you're ready. Just make sure nobody recognizes you. Faith: Right. I'll see you later. Sorry again. *Faith exits. Spike looks at Buffy* Spike: Say, you didn't get any brain damage when you were being tortured did you? Buffy: What? No. Why? Spike: You just let an insane criminal walk away just because she says she's sorry. Buffy: She means it. I can feel it.  
  
*Cut to Giles and Xander running on the street towards the building. Shot of Spike and Buffy coming out the doorway* Xander: Buffy! -Whoa! Are you okay? Buffy: I'm good, just a flesh wound. Giles: Is Faith? . Buffy: No, no. Xander: Well where is she!? We gotta find her! Buffy: No, it's okay. We talked -kinda. and she's sorry. She just needed some time to go think. She's coming by my place later. Xander: What!? You let her go- She could be doing anything! -Or anyone! . *They all look at Xander* Xander: What? *They start to head home*  
  
*Cut to the Bronze. Music starts playing. There's a shot of the crowd and then it moves to Faith entering the club*  
  
Faith: Ah, the good old Bronze. Where the music always seems to fit the mood. *She takes a drink off a passing tray unnoticed and takes a sip, checking out the place*  
  
(Music) Every time I feel alone, I can blame it on you and I do, oh. You got me like a loaded gun, golden sun and sky so blue  
  
*As she walks a guy goes in front of her looking for a dance*  
  
We both know that we want it, but we both know.  
  
*She grins, gives him her cup, and walks away*  
  
You left me no. choice.  
  
* The guy dumps the drink and persistently runs back in front of her. She looks disappointed.*  
  
You just bring me down.  
  
*She gets closer, grins and whispers something in his ear*  
  
I wonder what it's like, to wake up every single day, smile on your face-  
  
*They start leaving together out the back door*  
  
You never tried.  
  
*Cut to the alley where Faith and the man stand. Faith is looking around distractedly and no one else is around* Man: So, you got a name? *Faith turns around, grins and pushes him against the wall* Man: Or we could just skip that part. Faith: The name's Faith. *She puts her arms around his shoulders* Man: You sure this is a good place? We could- Faith: Positive. *She grins and he smiles. They lean in for a kiss.* Faith: One thing though. *She reaches into her pocket with her right hand* Man: What? *She takes the knife out and jams it in his side. She gives the knife a twist, he yells and falls back on the wall. She takes the knife out, takes his wallet, and starts to walk away- camera following and the song takes over*  
  
We both know that we want it, but we both know you left me no choice  
  
*Cut to the man holding his wound slowly backing down the wall to the ground*  
  
You just bring me down... So I'm counting my tears  
  
* He lays on the ground dead* 'til I get over you. *Music fades, blackout, a sound of someone knocking on a door*  
  
*Cut to the door opening and Buffy standing there. A knife cuts her throat and she falls to the floor. Faith is standing in the doorway.* *Cut to Buffy opening the door* Buffy: Hey. Faith: Hey. *Shot of them at the door not looking at each other. There's a long silence* Buffy: Um, come on in. *They walk into the living room. Xander, Giles, Willow and Anya are there. Anya, Willow, and Xander are all holding weapons. Faith looks uneasy*  
  
Xander: It's nothing personal we just.Well yeah, it's something personal. Anya: Try anything and we kill you. Faith: Yeah, I kinda figured that out- *She looks at Buffy* Um, is there anywhere we can talk, alone? Willow: Ooh no! When you talk to Buffy, you talk to all of u- Buffy: It's ok guys. *They walk towards the kitchen and out of the living room. Shot of Anya looking disappointed* Anya: We still get to kill her if she makes a wrong move right?  
  
*Cut to the kitchen. Faith is sitting on a stool and Buffy is leaning against the counter* Buffy: So, where'd you go earlier? Faith: Just.looked for some vamps to dust. Got a few and then came here. *They make eye contact as Buffy nods and then look away again. As Faith puts a hand on the table Buffy notices some blood on it and gets tense* Faith: So you really believe me? Buffy: Were you.not dusting vamps? Faith: I mean, believe that I'm sorry. Buffy: Oh yeah! Yeah.Why Wouldn't I? Faith: You mean besides all those things I did to you and your friends? Buffy: Are you trying to make me change my mind? *They both smile but it quickly fades* Faith: So what happens now? *Buffy sighs* Buffy: Well, eventually you're going to have to turn yourself in to the police and face the consequences. I know that's not what you want to hear but its what you have to do. Faith: And if that "eventually" never comes? Buffy: You know that can't happen. *Faith frowns* Faith: I knew you'd say that. *She looks down at her hand, notices the blood and quickly takes it off the table* I don't get it, B. After everything. you're still helping me out. why? Buffy: I don't know... It just always felt like the right thing to do. Something told me to never give up. Faith: Never give in. Buffy: What? Faith: I said giving up is a sin.or it should be. Buffy: Right. Well, *As Buffy stops leaning on the counter the pain in her leg makes her wince* It's late. We could all use some sleep.  
  
*Cut to Xander in the living room* Xander: What the heck are they doing in there. Willow: They could be doing something other than talking? Xander: Well, yeah! They could be fighting! *Everyone looks at him* ..Really quietly. Hey, When we find Buffy dead on the kitchen floor I'm not gonna say I- Willow: Hi Buffy! *Shot of Buffy and Faith walking into the room* Buffy" Hey guys. Faith's gonna crash here tonight. Willow: Um, Buffy? Can we talk to you, alone?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Faith, you can take my mom's room. Faith: Alright. *Faith leaves the room and heads up the stairs* Willow: If she's staying here one of us should stay too. Anya: I'm not staying in the same house as a criminal. Xander: I'll do it. Buffy: You sure? Anya: No! He's not sure! He's leaving with me. Giles should stay. He's old, his days are numbered already. Giles: Well! I am not old! I happen to be- Xander: It's okay Giles. I'll stay. Don't worry honey, I'll be alright. *Anya frowns and Giles mumbles* Buffy: Okay, then it's settled. Will, would you mind going to stay with Dawn and my mom? Willow: Nope. Buffy: And Giles?- Giles: I'll go home, drink tea and wait by the phone. Buffy: See you all in the morning. *Xander mumbles* Xander: Hopefully. *Anya hits him* Ow!  
  
*Cut to a shot of the Summers' house later in the night. All the lights are off and the moon is bright. Cut to Xander sleeping on the couch with a small axe in his hands. Cut to Joyce's room. It's dark, with only the moon as a light. Faith is standing at the window looking out* Buffy: Can't sleep? Faith: Too much junk in my head. *Shot of Buffy at the doorway* Buffy: Same here. *She walks to the bed and sits on the side. Her left hand hides a knife next to her left leg. After a moment of silence she sighs* Buffy: So.you gonna tell me who's blood is on your hands? Faith: Didn't plan to. Buffy: I gave you so many chances Faith. I just wanted to help you. Faith: You can't help me. Not anymore. Buffy: You're not getting away this time. Faith: I'm not going anywhere. *Buffy tightens her grip on the knife handle. Faith grins* Faith: So that's the way you wanna play? Buffy: Seems like you've got this thing for knives. *Buffy stands up and faces Faith. Faith reaches into her pocket, grabs her knife and turns to face Buffy* Faith: So this is it.I guess we'll find out who really is better this time. Buffy: My guess? Not gonna be you. *Faith charges at Buffy and swings the knife at her. Buffy jumps back and hits the nightstand. The lamp falls and crashes to the floor* Faith: How's the leg? *Faith gives a hard kick to Buffy' leg wound. Buffy drops her knife, falls to the floor and clutches her leg. Faith swings at Buffy's face with the knife. Buffy tries to pull her head back but it wasn't enough and a diagonal cut from the top right of her lip to the bottom left is bleeding.*  
  
*Faith smirks* Faith: Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. *Buffy quickly sits up and kicks Faith in the stomach with her good leg. Faith stumbles backwards, falls and hits the wall under the window. As Faith starts to get up there's a shot of Xander at the door with his axe. He sees Buffy on the floor in the dim light* Xander: Oh God, Buffy! *He looks at Faith angrily and ready to charge. Faith scowls at him and opens the window* Faith: Sorry B, we'll have to do this another time. *Faith has half her body out the window when we see Buffy pick up her knife and hurl it at Faith. Just as Faith is bringing her left arm out through the window the knife buries itself in the back of her arm. Faith falls and goes tumbling down the small roof and lands hard on the lawn. She brings her left arm over and grabs the knife with her right hand. She winces and quickly pulls the knife out. She gets up and starts to stagger away. Cut to Xander helping Buffy stand up* Xander: Are you okay?! Buffy: I'm fine. *Xander turns on the light and gasps* Xander: Buffy, your fa- Buffy: I'm fine. We have to catch her, she can't be far. Let's get Spike, he can follow her scent. Xander: We.can't. It's gonna be daylight in about 20 minutes. *Buffy turns around and punches a hole in the wall* Buffy: Then let's go.  
  
*Cut to Faith clutching her arm and slowly staggering in a park. She falls to the ground covered in blood. Two vampires walk up to her; one stands at her feet, the other at her head. They carefully lift her up and take her offscreen.*  
  
*Cut to Faith sleeping in a bed with bandages on her arm. Close-up of her face. A man's hand touches her forehead* Man: Don't worry Faithy.they'll get their payback. *The camera slowly zooms out showing more and more of the man until we see all of him* Mayor Wilkins: 'Cause Daddy's home now. *Close-up of the Mayor as he grins. Cut to black*  
  
*End Credits* 


End file.
